


Symbiote Hero

by Mayont



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F!VenomReader, F/M, Gen, MHA Universe, Reader-Insert, reader is venom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayont/pseuds/Mayont
Summary: Symbiotes.Creatures from outer space looking for the best host compatibility to survive on earth. Or parasites, as (y/n) preferred to call them, much to her own symbiote's annoyance. Some years had gone with her and her companion unnoticed. That was the idea, stay low, under the radar, until we figure this out. But things don't always go as planned and soon her identity is discovered, parasites want to use her as a host, labs seeking to get their hands on her. One second she was dying, then the next thing she knows, she's transported into another world.Found half-dead by the number one hero, taken to UA's care, everything must seem the best, except, how can one escape the past? One as troublesome as hers, that is.-Or, (y/n) and her personal parasite, venom, get thrown into another world after being chased and nearly killed to use as vessels for experiments. In this new society, the hero and villain balance exist, with an odd twist of 80% of society having these so-called "quirks". Adopted by UA, she faces the challenge of dealing with her past, present, and what is left of a future, if there is any along with the new threats this world ensures. (Weekly updates)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! On a quick note:
> 
> \- The single (') means a thought, while double (") means it's speaking!  
> \- Bold letters are Venom.
> 
> And welcome to this symbiote disaster!

Tiring.

That was honestly an understatement.

Fuck, if you'd knew it'd be this hard to live with that damn parasite you'd go way back and drag yourself away from it but no, now you're trapped with this thing.

How much time has it been? probably some few years, right?

Ah, memory's a bit fuzzy now, wait-

**_'Don't drop dead yet kiddo or else I'll just eat them all'_ **

'Shut up' you thought, gritting your teeth together while forcing yourself up, scooting your surroundings.

Blood everywhere, limbs torn apart, and broken bones- well, whatever remained of them- scattered all throughout the ground.

"(Y/N) (L/N)" said one man in the crowd

Shit.

"Boss wants you alive" he continued "Apparently, you're the most compatible host for the experiments"

This doesn't look good.

Not one tiny bit.

God, If only you'd known Venom would come up with all this trouble.

"We recommend not to do any hasty movements" the same voice echoed throughout the woods, while the circle of still standing men surrounded you firmly, pointing all sorts of weapons directly at you.

"How much before I drop unconscious or you start eating me?" You slowly muttered, low enough to not alert the mercenaries

**_'Dunno, I'm so damn hungry and your liver sounds tasty.'_ **

"Well, isn't that great?" you scoffed "either you eat me, or I die from these damn wounds" You hissed, sensing more heavy backup on the way.

**_'Can't heal you if I am this hungry kiddo, you know that.'_ **

How irritating.

Focus, fuck (y/n) think. You tried to, really, but honestly? It's not as easy as it sounds when your body is covered completely in blood, your right side quite numb with endless holes of exposed flesh and muscles, a damn hole just above your rib cage which you were pretty sure exposed some of the bone.

The wounds? you could easily deal with them. But that shitty parasite who would start eating you inside out was what irked you the most. You've already gone through that experience and, in all honesty, you would rather not repeat it - thank you very much.

**_'Their heads as the main course and your liver as dessert'_ **

"Isn't this my lucky day?" you gritted through your teeth.

_\---------------- Somewhere else \---------------- _

"Are you sure about going out to patrol tonight?" The mouse across the room asked, tilting its head towards the skeleton-shaped man in front of him. "How much time do you have left for today?"

The skeleton man hummed, glaring at the window, the calm of the dark sky covering the city "Yes, Nezu, I must. I have a duty I must carry on as a symbol" he said while a little sigh escaped his lips "In regards to the amount of time left, it should be enough for an hour of patrol, I think"

Nezu stared at his friend for a bit. Ah, it hurt seeing him like this. Lost in thought while carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but his words were true, nonetheless, he was a symbol and there was an image to maintain. He was a strong man, though, in moments like these it seemed as if he scolded himself for being vulnerable enough to take that big punch which had resulted in this - his abilities only being accessible for a few hours- which meant less time of hero duty.

Sighing, the little mouse picked up his cup of coffee and hummed in agreement "All right, whatever you need I'll be here"

All Might nodded in agreement and stood up from the chair, walking towards the door, stopping just as he arrived and suddenly, the skeleton form was replaced with a buff, tall man with an enormous smile, who turned around enough to face his friend "Worry not, my friend, because I am here"

With that, the buff man left, leaving a smiling mouse behind.

\----

The streets were calm, almost empty.

Not many people were around.

Parents were probably home, tucking their kids in bed for another day of school tomorrow, others working late night shifts.

The occasional person walking towards the little 24 hour stores in the corners of the streets only to gasp as All Might walked by. Sure, it wasn't as if no one had seen him in a while, but it wasn't common to catch the great hero doing patrols at night. It was a bit odd, to say the least, but no one really questioned it, all mesmerized with the great hero shooting smiles to the few passersby.

The hero needed to go out, to feel the fresh air in his original form, without catching too much attention and he was right, night time resulted perfectly. Unexpected from him, so there were no reporters, not too many people around. It's not as if he disliked all the attention, but at the end of the day, he was a person and also deserved a little break. The night went almost uneventful and calm, a few thugs apprehended and handed to the police, smiles, and autographs for a few elderly that happened to be on the way.

He found himself on his way back to UA, when suddenly a white light abruptly appeared on his right, along with some indecipherable noise that made the hero stop on his track. Without thinking so much of it, he ran towards the alley.

What he didn't expect was the blood bathed body of a girl - not much older than his students - exposed flesh and bone in all her extremities. Immediately, the hero ran towards the girl, cupped her in his arms, ready to launch ahead in search of a hospital when a screeching noise made him stop.

**_"Where are you going with my host"_ **

A black mass emerged from the girl's neck and soon All Might was facing something with what could be described as a full face, wide teeth, and patches that resembled a pair of eyes and a feral grin. The hero had seen some things throughout his career, but he would be lying if this didn't break a sweat for him.

The black mass squinted his eyes at him and hissed.

**_"Identify yourself"_ **

Out of his trance, the hero smiled wider than before. This must be the girl's quirk acting up, probably some sort of defense mechanism.

"Worry not, for you are safe in the care of this hero! I will take your host to the nearest hospital and have her guardians informed of this incident as we-"

 **_'Hero. Good person. Must comply'_** The black mass thought to himself

 **_"Shut up. No hospital. No guardians. Food"_ **It growled.

Now, the hero found himself lost at words.

"I am afraid that if we don't go towards the nearest hospital and have her in-"

 **_"She needs no hospital, she needs me"_ ** it growled and circled the hero **_"Food. Now. Chocolate. If not, she dies"_ **

All Might wanted to reply back, but upon sensing his form would break soon enough decided to state the facts later. Without thinking twice, he did the only rational thing he could think of that would help him with all this situation and, at an incredible speed, he found himself heading towards UA.

\-----

Nezu was quietly humming in his office, waiting for his friend to return. A black-haired man with bags under his eyes at his left, inside a yellow sleeping bag. The principal teacher in charge of class 1-A, while the other being All Might.

They were waiting for said hero to arrive, to hold the scheduled meeting about class 1-A and their training tomorrow at USJ. It was a surprise for the students. They were really amazing, but their flashy quirks still needed training, while maybe not much on strength, for now, rescue was a necessary ability to train when students are on their basic education and, this class shall be tested in the area as well.

But peace didn't last long, since a loud banging at the door made both men stare incredulously at the source of the noise, in a defensive state.

There was All Might, a big bag strapped towards his body, apparently with food, while in his arms there was a bloodied girl who had a large mass growing out of her neck.

Say, this was the least stressing part of the whole situation, why?

All Might was feeding this black mass some chocolate.

"What did you get yourself into, All Might?" groaned the black-haired man, feeling a damn headache incoming and sensing another sleepless night.


	2. First words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the 1st part: Emerge Part I - Ruelle

_When (y/n) opened her tired eyes, she faced a black void. A world devoid of color or shapes, no sounds, no_ _rustling_ _of the wind, just a dark infinity surrounding her. There was an aching pain and everything inside her felt as if it was on fire, her blood boiling, her organs ripping apart. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. Somehow, that was even more frustrating and painful._

_‘It hurts…’ she thought to herself as her silent screams begged to be heard. Her hand traveled through her body only to feel a thick liquid all over her, pieces of flesh cut open, and exposed bones._

_‘It hurts…’ she sobbed even harder, silent tears decorating her bloodied face. Her insides felt as if fighting against each other._

_‘Please…’ she cried harder and crawled through what she was pretty sure was her own pool of blood, ‘please, it hurts…’_

_And a voice answered her silent pleas and muffled screams. A voice she knew too well, inside her head._

**_‘It’s alright kiddo…’_ **

_Her tired gaze tried to look for the source of those words, but couldn’t distinguish anything in this cold, dark infinite realm._

**_‘You can rest now.’_ **

_An odd mixture of sounds said to her, engulfing her with soft glimpses of colored lights. She tried to decipher the colors, but the heaviness of it all was faster and soon enough her eyes shut down._

**_‘We got you.’_ **

_Sadly, she didn’t hear these last words as the black void expanded itself, consuming the sleeping girl within it._

________________________

It's been around an hour and a half since All Might barged into the office with a bloodied teen and an overprotective black mass attached from her neck which kept calling her "his host" and growling to whoever that tried to get a close look at the girl; Except for All Might.

The black mass thought of him as a source of infinite food since the hero kept feeding it with chocolate and complied with whatever it requested. Soon enough, he was labeled as acceptable and gained the title of Foodie Hero. The hero didn't find it in himself to complain to a growling unidentified and potentially deadly black mass, so he just accepted the title with a glowing smile.

The mouse was humming on his desk, analyzing the situation.

Honestly, it was odd, the whole situation. They had a bloodied teen on the verge of death and apparently was kept alive thanks to the growling black mass that seemed to live inside her and had some healing abilities? And, adding to this ridiculous mess, it seemed that the healing sped up if given the exact foods it asked for, faster if it was chocolate. 

So, not taking any chances, Nezu asked for the cafeteria to deliver anything they had related to chocolate or chocolate-based. The girl laid unconscious, and aside from the growling thing and its occasional bickering, no one spoke. They had to make sure the girl survived this, and adding another person to the problem was not an option. The heroes tried summoning Recovery Girl, only for her to face a growling and floating head full of sharp teeth that threatened her to stay away. In the end, everyone agreed she wasn't necessary for now and left their trust on whatever that thing was doing to heal the girl.

Aizawa stood there, irritated and irked at this whole situation, pinching the bridge of his nose. The golden hero just did the stupidest of things, bringing this unknown person - a teenager - on the brink of death with a very suspicious quirk - could it even be called a quirk? - Damn. Honestly, the hero had presenced many, many weird things in his life. But this whole problem was definitely on spot #1. Losing his patience, he decided to speak first.

"So, what now?" The black-haired man sighed, tiredly looking at the black mass, then at All Might, "Care to explain?"

The black mass growled, **"Shut up, damn cocoon"**

Aizawa sighed in irritation and All Might was about to intervene and state that he really didn't know a lot more than what he had explained earlier when steam began to flow around his buff shape, indicating his shorting time. Aizawa was expressionless while Nezu nodded towards him, in a silent suggestion just let it be before the hero over exhausted himself. They had a half-dead person to deal with, another one wasn't really an option.

The black mass chuckled, **"Foodie hero, are you a deflating balloon?"**

Aizawa suddenly found it in himself to grin at the comment, and Nezu smiled, while All Might didn't really know how to take that comment. Nezu, sensing his friend's state, decided to intervene.

"Ah, I must politely ask you not to tell anyone else about this. Your host will be an exception since, from what I see, you're both connected. You see, All Might went through a really tough battle that left him badly hurt, and his original form timing got limited to a certain number of hours per day. If he over-exhausts himself, the timing cuts even shorter, and he suffers from coughing, pain, and bleeding."

**"Then he is indeed a balloon. Funny. If I pinch you or make a hole on you, will you also deflate?"**

All Might felt dumbfounded,

' _I- I am not a balloon... do I really look like a deflating balloon?'_

The black mass chuckled and turned towards the girl. Most of the injuries were gone. The only one remaining was that ugly hole that exposed part of her ribcage. Black liquid-like tendrils kept shifting - almost dancing - over it. It was an odd sight but interesting. The heroes in the room could not say they had seen something like it before; they could even call it beautiful. The mass kept its concentrated gaze towards the unconscious body, and the heroes could almost swear they saw a hint of worry in its features.

Nezu politely interrupted his trance,

"I am sorry for interrupting, but I must ask what both of your intentions are. You see, we must begin analyzing this whole situation, and as an unknown presence and origins, we must be careful. I hope you do not mistake my words and understand what I try to ask."

 **"Not evil"** The mass hummed **"Not this host. Good."**

The mouse nodded in agreement "Good; I see, alright." He said while taking the cup of coffee and lifting it a bit. "Now, All Might informed us he sensed a bright light and odd noise appearing from an alley, then stumbling towards your host's unconscious body and you appearing when he came in contact with her," He said, waiting for confirmation. The black mass was eerily quiet, concentrated on the nasty injury the girl had on his side.

The tendrils keep flowing, covering the injury, disappearing in her skin and resurfacing again. It was a beautiful choreography.

Sensing no reply, Nezu continued, "Analyzing her injuries and your defensive position, I believe you both come from a battle. A dangerous one, it seems." He said while placing the cup on the table.

"The place you are in now is called UA. We are an institution dedicated to young heroes in training, so as you may understand, we have our young students to protect, and thus we feel obligated to ask the information on what this whole battle is about and who your host is."

Again, no response. The only sound besides his voice being the tendrils dancing and disappearing.

"Worry not, for as I had said before, you both are now under not only UA's care, but All Might, Eraser Head and myself, Nezu, three respected heroes protection," Nezu paused a bit; then added, "We wish your host no harm."

There were some minutes of silence, and the liquid tendrils disappeared from the girl's body, revealing pure and healthy skin underneath it, along with soft and rhythmic breathing: The girl was completely healed.

 **"Name’s Venom. Her’s (y/n). No last name, don’t ask. Bastards wanted to get my host, so they hurt her in battle, tried to take her"** he said **"Wanted to take her away from me, experiment on us,"** He hissed, anger lingering in the room. **"It was a slaughter, both sides. We couldn’t let them take us. No more."**

The heroes in the room went still upon hearing the statement. Even Aizawa, who thought of this whole situation as a bad joke, found himself slapped in the face at those words, and anger soon crawled up to him, making a mental note to capture whoever tried to damage this kid.

 **"I must protect her... she is the most compatible so far, most capable, most pure... better than Eddie, better than anyone else..."** Venom stated while circling the girl, scanning for more injuries. Some minutes of uninterrupted silence passed. The heroes couldn't understand what the black mass was implying but decided not to ask; for now, it seemed like a rather deep and sensitive topic, and they needed him to keep talking.

________________________

Finally, white orbs turned to face the heroes.

There was no anger nor threats in its eyes.

Just a glimpse of mourning when he next spoke:

**"Been to many worlds, but none of them this strange...**

**Understood feelings before, but simple feelings - like colors, bold and bright. Happy. Sad. Angry.**

**Then... met First host.**

**Feelings got complicated...learned guilt, first time I felt fear, agony...**

**Learned feeling: Betrayal.**

**Learned first words. They called me monster, parasite, bad.**

**Did bad things, can't deny.**

**Had many bad hosts and many bad thoughts.**

**It was a thrill to kill. -knew it was bad- didn't care. Next host made it easy. Got to punish host for what they did, host was evil and afraid.**

**Other host was not afraid, he was a soldier, hurt and desperate. I trusted him. Talked to him. But host was too strong, didn't want to talk, didn't want to be a hero. Host wanted power... couldn't stop the bad things he was doing.**

**Host was bad. Hurt me.**

**Good host hurt me too, sometimes, but was different, he never meant to. But we disagreed and if Host was good, why did we disagree? Thought, if I disagree... Am I a monster? Parasite? Bad? Can't be bad again.**

**Wasn't bad with Hero host, got to fight with heroes. I was a hero.**

**Felt good to be a hero.**

**Trained another symbiote, got to learn, got to teach. Hero host called me partner and was never afraid like first host... but Hero host is gone... and heroes don't hide. Not from anything... especially their mistakes".**

This last statement was everything it took for the heroes to make a silent agreement. Even though they couldn't fully understand the situation, its words pierced through their skin and bone, piercing directly at their moral sense of self.

Heroes don't hide.

Heroes don't run away.

These heroes would protect these two.

__________________________________________

"We must let them both rest. Miss (y/n) won't wake up soon, and Venom must rest as well. Healing all that is probably more draining than it seems," Nezu said, looking at the other two heroes. After the sorrowful speech and a few basic questions, he disappeared inside the girl's body to what the heroes thought was resting. "We will continue questioning when both are stable." The other two agreed.

But there was a bitter taste left from the last speech Venom gave.

Who and what exactly were all these hosts?

Venom mentioned villains, heroes, killing.

Hell, it even mentioned worlds.

Which meant this pair might not be from this world, and that definitely not a quirk.

Could it be that they were dealing with something greater than they thought?

__________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I hope you've been well! First of all: thank you so much for the support!! The kudos, comments, visits, bookmarks mean so much to me! 
> 
> On a second note: DW! WE LOVE EDDIE HERE(っಠ‿ಠ)っ I promise to explain what he really meant with those words in future chapters... Just gonna add, what did Venom really imply with his wording? Is it the literal thought or is there something else?... watch out for the interpretations〜〜 
> 
> Honestly, I'm sorry if there's not a lot of (y/n) in this chapter but, I really thought it was necessary to introduce the depth of Venom's character and a bit of hinting how important the connection he has with (y/n) is, along with how much the previous hosts (not gonna talk about all of them cuz DAMN so many) affected Venom's character and may affect the plot in the future (Also, for the last speech, I quoted it from Venom's vol.1 (154) but deleted the hosts' names and the reasoning of it bc... well, let's just say they'll be revealed soon...
> 
> But worry not!!! Next chapter we have (y/n) and maybe a glimpse of 1-A... and USJ...
> 
> Anyways I love reading your comments, theories, suggestions, critics, everything!
> 
> See u all in the next chapter!! 
> 
>   
> (Btw, please let me know what you think about the chapter's length. I always struggle between thinking it's so long I must cut it short and it's so short, I must make it longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Honestly, I am quite excited about this fic, I'll be getting a Beta reader soon but criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Any questions, comments, suggestions, I welcome them all.
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad! It's under this name: SYMBIOTE (MHA x F!VENOM READER)
> 
> or, link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/262163758-symbiote-mha-x-f-venom-reader
> 
> See u all on the next update!


End file.
